Visit on Planet Vegeta
by SSJGoku1
Summary: The Z fighters discover remains of planet vegeta and go to visit it. But beware, Z fighters you are in for a BIG suprise.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Goku stared out the window of his spaceship and thought, I can't believe it, after all these years they finally found remains of planet Vegeta. Even if it is just a big chunk of planet. And the cool thing is all the Z fighters get to see what it's like. 


	2. The Arrival

Goku caught a glimpse of the planet as Chi-Chi walked over and said, "It doesn't look like much of a planet does it?" "It's only the remains. Wonder what it looked like before," Goku replied. "Are you talking about before or after Frieza started to terrorize it?" Vegeta cut in. "Before." "Well lets see here, it looked like a forest full of technology." A voice came on the loud speaker, "Please fasten your seat belts and prepare for a fairly rough landing." The plane started shaking violently as they entered the atmosphere. Goku began rapidly blinking trying to figure out if he had really seen flames or not. "What the." he got cut off by a loud thump as they hit the planet. When they opened the storage bins on the ship, Goku's bag flew out and hit him in the face. "You okay?" Yamcha asked after Goku got up. "Yeah," he replied, dazed, and walked out the door. "Whoa," everyone except for Vegeta said. There was still some forest, and they didn't know how, but there was a building there. 


	3. Saiyan Atmosphere

"So, where are we supposed to stay?" Chi-Chi asked Bulma, who was searching through her bag for something. A couple minutes later she pulls out a capsule. "Right here," she said as she threw it. A huge hotel type building came out of the capsule. As soon as they got inside Goku, Gohan, and Goten fell asleep. Chi-Chi stayed up to check the place out, well actually she couldn't sleep. Something didn't feel right. Meanwhile, in the room next door Vegeta, Trunks, and Bulma did the exact same thing. The boys fell asleep and Bulma stayed up feeling that something wasn't right. The next morning when they all woke up, Goku seemed to have a smirk on his face, so did Gohan and Goten. Chi-Chi couldn't figure out why.  
  
Vegeta woke up and rushed next door. He knew something no one else did, and he had to get it taken care of! He pounded on the door as loud and hard as possible in case Chi-Chi was still asleep. When she opened the door he asked her a list of questions. "What did the boys do as soon as they got up here?" "They fell asleep." "Did they have a smirk on their faces when they got up?" "It looked like it. Why?" "No time for that!" he snapped. "Where are they right now?" "I'm not sure. I thought they were with you." "Damn! Chi-Chi the reason I barged into here like this is because, I completely forgot about this until I woke up this morning, there's something in the air here that makes Saiyans evil. Even if they appear to be kind-hearted it still brings out their evil side." "Why isn't it affecting you?" Chi-Chi asked, terrified. "Why do you think?!" 


	4. Taking Action

"So, Vegeta, what are we supposed to do? I mean there are four Saiyans from Earth roaming around!" Krillin said as the Z fighters aroused and got together. "Well, I'm not quite sure except for beat them up, hogtie them, and ship them back to earth!" Vegeta yelled,worried about what would happen. "Wont they terrorize earth?" "That's what I'm afraid of." Goku suddenly stormed into the room. "Vegeta, why aren't you assisting us?" he said forming an energy attack. "Kakarot, what are you doing?!" Gohan follwed him shouting. "Don't attack them, or at least.not yet," he added calmly. 


	5. The Fight

A little while later the remaining Z fighters went out to find them. "Well this place doesn't really look like it was blown up. It's still a forest," Piccolo said, dodging a few tree branches. Suddenly there was a crash, and Trunks yelled, "Smooth move Goten! Do you want them to find us?!" "Quick, follow the shouts," Tien whispered as Goten started shouting back.  
  
The Saiyans wandered into the forest and began making plans to destroy the Z fighters. "Lets see our main target is Vegeta because he is helping the pathetic humans, then we must get Piccolo, then Krillin, yes this should work," Goku said. "What if the others have a way to defeat us?" Gohan said. "I mean they do have Vegeta on their side." "Yes, but they are hopeless without me helping them." Goten went over to a nearby river and fell into a pit with a loud crash on the way. "Smooth move Goten! Do you want them to find us?!" "No, it's not like I can tell when I'm about to step in a pit." "Boys, cut it out before you cause any trouble!" Goku snapped. The other Z fighters jumped out of the bushes and attacked.  
  
Vegeta went over to Goku and punched him in the face a few times, just to get the battle going. "You'll pay for that one. HHYYAA!" Goku shouted shooting right up to Super Saiyan 3. Vegeta powers up to Super Saiyan 2. " You think you can beat me with that pathetic power level? I'd be surprised if you even sc...." "Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta fired at Goku in the middle of his sentence. 


End file.
